coupon book
by glassheart14
Summary: Norway doesn't know what to get Denamark for his birthday. he finally asks him and he says he wants a coupon book. coupons for Norway's affection...probably yaoi later rating may change  very mild language
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I love this couple so I thought I could make a really cute ongoing story about them. I have a series of one shots already published and I'm working one possible chapter story with my friend so yeah I thought this would be fun so please R&R. I do not own Hetalia and on with the show!**

**Norway pov**

I was curled up on my big red velvet couch in the living room when Denmark entered. "Hey Norge!" he exclaimed coming to cuddle beside me. "Hello" I responded with a sigh as I pulled the blanket higher around my shoulders. "Are you sick or something" he asked as he rubbed small circles on my back with his large hand.

"No" I murmured. Suddenly his arms were around me and he was pulling me up to meet his eyes. "What's wrong with my little Norgie?" he asked with worry in his eyes.

"Nothing is really wrong, it's just" I began as I unwrapped myself from the blanket "I c-can't find something to get you for your …..Birthday" I concluded looking down at my hands.

"Oh!" Denmark exclaimed "I thought it was something serious!"

"This is serious! Your birthday's in two days and I still don't have your present!"

"Don't worry about that! All I want for my birthday is one thing. You're the only person who can give it to me too." He said looking off at something unknown.

"Ok, ok and what is this mysterious gift!" I asked him with pure curiosity.

He laughed at the absorbed look on my face. "I want a coupon book!

"A what" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"A coupon book. It's a book of coupons" he explained. "Yeah I know that, I'm not an idiot! I mean coupons for what." I said crossing my arms.

"Coupons…for you" he said placing his hand on my cheek. "w-what do you mean" I stuttered putting my hand on his wrist and lowering it off my face.

"Well, since you never let me show you affection" he paused to glare at me "you can give me coupons so I can show you affection and you can't say anything about it." He finished triumphantly

"You're going to have to elaborate more than that" I said getting off the couch and heading toward the kitchen.

"Well for example, one coupon could be one free kiss from Norge!" he said following me into the kitchen.

"Oh really? So your using your birthday, to get affection from me?" I asked as I brewed a fresh pot of coffee.

"Well who knows what could happen. Oh and make sure you put exactly 365 coupons in there!" he said leaning on the counter.

"365? Doesn't that seem like a little much? And why 365 anyway?" I asked.

"Well" he began "I need one coupon for everyday of the year leading up to my next birthday so therefore I need 365 coupons" he said as a huge goofy grin spread across his face.

"There is no way I'm giving you a coupon for everyday of the year" I said simply as I grabbed two coffee cups from the open cabinet.

"Aww, why not Norgie? You don't want to spend time with me?" he said pouting

"It's one thing to spend time with you. It's a whole different story when your being forced to show affection towards you." I explained blandly.

Denmark sighed "fine but can I at least have 50?" "50 coupons, for your birthday?" I said giving him a quick sideways glance "your sure that's what you want?"

"Of course" Denmark beamed "that's all I want!" I sighed deeply pouring our coffees "well if that's what you want…"

"Yaay!" Denmark rejoiced. I sighed again out of habit before handing him his coffee and stalking out of the room.

**Wow that was short. Don't blame me I had to stop it here! I have sooooo many ideas for this fic but I need to know if you think this is a good start or not. I think I'm going to skip right to the birthday party thingy in the next chapter because the stuff in the middle isn't very interesting. So I have an idea for what should happen next, all I need is reviews to tell me if this is any good or not. So basically if you want another chapter you have to review and tell me you do ok?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So yeah it's been awhile since I posted this but I've been really busy. With all the annoying shoveling and being dragged out of the house to go work for my dad and then of course there is school! So I've been busy. End of story. Anyway I can't believe how many people put me on author alert for this story so I figured no reviews are needed cause this story hasn't even like started yet so here is your chapter yaay please review I don't own Hetalia.**

**Norway pov**

Today is Denmark's birthday. We didn't set up a party or anything. All of his friends, and Sweden, just got together for cake and presents.

Ugg presents.

It hard to believe all Denmark wanted for his birthday was some lousy coupon book. It became even harder to believe that when he got all of his other presents.

Finland and Sweden got him three black ties, a new leather wallet and hair gel. I guess they didn't know his hair is naturally that way.

Prussia got him a battle axe sharpener seeing how he is so "awesome" he just had to get him the most expensive gift.

Iceland had no idea what to get him and had come to me for ideas. I had none obviously so I just told him to get Denmark something red. It was his favorite color after all.

In the end Iceland got him some more of those red dress shirts he's always wearing and new long coat.

And lastly there's me.

The fantastic uh boyfriend I guess who gets him nothing but a coupon book.

Maybe he just wanted to see me embarrassed to have gotten such a lame gift. I swear if that's the case I'm going to beat him with something heavy!

"Ok Norway your turn!" Finland called, snapping me out of my daze.

Sighing I stepped forward and handed the little red bag to Denmark. It had a big gaudy red bow on the front with those rainbow curly streamer like things.

His smile widened, if that was even possible, and took the bag. I could tell he wanted the small prize inside but he halted at the sight of the little card I had tucked in the bag.

He plucked it from where it lay in the bed of colorful tissue paper and flung it open excitedly.

Please don't read it out loud I thought to myself

It wasn't anything to embarrassing but I still would like it better if it was confidential. I remembered what I wrote too.

_Happy birthday you big idiot. You can really be a pain in the ass sometimes, but at the end of the day I still love you._

Thank god he didn't read it. I hate other people knowing about my love life. It's my business and mine alone.

Instead he just smiled and tucked the small square card in his pocket.

Great now everyone gets to see what fantastic gift I got Denmark.

He pulled it out and his face lit up instantly. He hastily flipped through the pages eyes bulging with excitement.

Everyone else just stared at me. Great.

"Aw Norge this is the best present you could have ever given me" Denmark exclaimed jumping up to hug me. Even so I didn't reciprocate, but Denmark didn't seem to mind.

Thank god it's the end of our little get together and everybody is going home. "Bye thanks for coming! It was really great seeing you all" Denmark called out the door as the sound of their cars faded away down the street.

I was lying on the couch reading the new book I had gotten a few days ago. I heard an exasperated sigh from the kitchen and the door finally close.

Denmark wandered into the living room with a tired look on his face. He staggered over to his gifts that lay on the floor and picked them up one by one.

He grinned with satisfaction as he adjusted one of his new ties around his neck. Then he transported all his money and credit cards into his new leather wallet.

He shoved the wallet back in his pocket and picked up the hair gel. "Hey Norge" he said questioningly.

"What" I replied blankly not looking up from my book. "Why do you think Finland and Sweden got me hair gel?"

"Because your hair is kind of impossible" I said simply bookmarking my page and placing the book on the small table beside me.

"Humph" Denmark mumbled then shrugged and threw it back in the pile. "Prussia didn't have to get me this" he said admiring the axe sharpener.

"He just wanted to make you happy" I mumbled into my shirt.

He flung his new coat over his shoulders and tossed his old one onto my feet. To be honest I was tired to so I didn't bother to move it.

"Out of all these gifts, this is the best one" Denmark said grinning.

I looked up from where my eyes had been fixed on my stomach to see Denmark holding the coupon book.

I grunted "ha yeah right! There's no way that little thing is better than those!" I said pointing at the pile of gifts.

"But it is!" Denmark protested walking over to me. I sat up and bent my legs to my chest so he could sit. "Why is that?" I asked with a bit of humor in my voice.

"Easy, because with these I get to kiss my Norge!" he said smiling

"Not all of them" I mumbled. "Actually I could if I wanted" he stated triumphantly

"I didn't know what to put on them" I said defensively

It was true I had no idea what to put on the coupons so I just wrote that he could have anything he wanted from me with one coupon. Not my brightest idea but I can't change it now.

"Hey are you tired yet?" he asked leaning his head onto my legs. "Yeah. Who wouldn't be after having to deal with Prussia for more than an hour?"

"True. So you wanna go to bed?" he asked turning so his chin was where is spiky hair was shortly before.

"Ok" I agreed easily. I started to get up when I felt Denmark pushing me back down again. "What?" I asked a little provoked.

"I want a kiss" he said it like it was obvious

"No" I said trying to get up again. Yet I found myself being pushed down once more.

"I don't think you have a choice" Denmark said smirking evilly.

I gave him a questioning glare trying to intimidate him as much as possible. He whipped out the coupon book from his jacket pocket and tore out the first coupon.

Fantastic.

He waved the coupon in front of my face "come on Norgie Denmark wants a kiss!" he said eagerly.

I sighed angrily snatching the coupon away and thrusting it into my pocket.  
"Fine" I grumbled tucking my legs under me.

He laughed delightedly and pulled me to him. My hands were on his shoulders trying to push him away while the rest of my body was lying on top of him.

Before I could escape Denmark crashed his lips to mine. I couldn't help it that my arms went limp and I fell into him.

He took my sudden weakness as an advantage and glided his tongue along my bottom lip.

I held back the little moan that had tried so cleverly to escape and instead worked to pry myself free of his grasp.

To my misfortune my strength seemed sucked right out of me with this kiss. Maybe it's because we haven't kissed in a while.

A long while actually.

I quickly calculated in my head that it had been about two weeks since we last kissed.

I did miss his sweet embrace around me.

He gave me a sense of protection

So I decided to give in.

I sighed into the kiss and parted my lips under his.

His arms tightened around me and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. This time I let the moan out.

What happened next didn't surprise me. I knew Denmark liked to be on top whenever something romantic happened between us. So I was plenty used to it when Denmark pushed my back onto the other side of the couch and hovered above me.

Our kiss broke with the action but that didn't stop Denmark.

He leaned down to capture my lips again but I put my hand up to stop him.

He looked at me crookedly

"One per customer" I whispered.

I have no idea why I whispered but…it came out kind of…how do I put this….seductive.

"Mmm, I've got 49 more of those coupons left who says I can't use 'em all in one shot?"

He leaned down again but I turned my head so his lips hit my cheek.

"Playing hard to get are we Norgie?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered.

His lips found their way to my neck and he started nipping at the exposed skin. The subtle nipping turned into kisses, licks, bites and sucks.

Soon I was moaning again only this time louder.

I felt him smile into the abused flesh of my neck before his lips wandered to my collar bone. He started to remove my shirt when the doorbell rang.

He angrily grunted and lifted himself off the couch to answer the door.

I picked my disheveled self off the couch and started toward the stair case. I heard Denmark talking to the package delivery guy as I slumped up the stairs.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall only to be greeted by a big purplish hickey on my neck. Iceland was coming to visit tomorrow how great. I sighed and continued to walk.

"Hey…where do you think you're going" I heard a familiar voice call from the bottom of the stairs

I turned to look at Denmark and responded "to bed". "I wasn't done with you yet" Denmark said putting a foot on the first step.

My eyes grew wider with what he was implying and I took off running up the stairs with Denmark chasing me closely behind.

**Thanks for reading! ****REVIEW IF YOU WANT A NEW CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya everyone! Random author's note here but I am dedicating this one to Hanatsukoneko! She is one of my best friends who writes great fan fiction. You should check out her stories! If you liked this she has some pretty sweet yaoi you might want to read! So look her up! I don't own Hetalia.**

**Norway pov**

Sun streamed in through the bedroom window and onto my face waking me up in a most unpleasant way. I rolled over lazily to escape the bright rays only to be greeted by Denmark's bare chest.

I groaned and turned upward to face the ceiling. I lay there studying the little cracks and stains until I heard Denmark mumble my name beside me.

"Hmm" was all I gave him as a reply. "Is it morning yet?" he questioned as he moved his head to kiss my neck. "Yes" I muttered weaseling my way out of his arms.

He sighed "why don't you ever let me kiss you Norge?" he asked with a pout as I slid out of bed. "Um…hello what do you call last night?" I said pulling my boxers on.

"So…we have sex all the time, or at least we used to. I mean like subtle signs of affection." He explained getting dressed also.

"I just don't ok. That's why you have those dumb coupons anyway" I said adjusting my hat in the full length mirror on the closet door.

"Oh yeah, speaking of those I think we should go out drinking today. Just the two of us!" he said with excitement as he tied his boots.

"Denmark…you know I hate drinking" I said with a slight blush at the memory of the last time I drank alcohol.

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun I promise!" he assured me. "n-no I really don't think we should" I insisted while I made the bed. It was a complete mess, but what can you expect with Denmark?

He sighed and rushed over to his dresser and picked up a very important looking box. It was made of dark mahogany wood with a unique carving on the top. I couldn't quite make out what it was but it looked beautiful.

Denmark took a silver key out of his jacket pocket and stuck it in the lock. I was extremely curious as to what was in the box so I silently crept over.

To my surprise he pulled away. "No way Norgie this is the king of all boxes. It's like my diary only not in words. This thing holds some pretty deep memories" he said with a smile

Then he pulled something out of the box. I looked at him to see a devilish smirk and then to his hands where he held none other than the coupon book.

As anyone would guess we are now on our way to the bar. I had called Iceland and told him I would be out all day and not to come. He was slightly upset but he gets over stuff fast. Also I mentally noted that Denmark only had 48 coupons left.

Just 48 more unexpected "favors" I would be forced to do.

Denmark pulled into the bars trashy parking lot with a huge grin on his face. Lord help me.

**Denmark pov**

I was the only one, besides Norway himself, Who knew about the drunken version of Norway. He was completely different! He was outgoing, crazy, loopy, and best of all he turns into some kind of sex god or something!

This little known fact is the only reason I wanted to come drinking today. I made sure it was in the morning so I would have all day with him.

Best of all it took next to nothing to get Norway drunk. Of course I would never take advantage of him or anything like that. I like him better sober when we do it. Maybe a make out session though…..

We entered the bar and I instantly spotted to open bar stools. I grabbed Norway's hand and pulled him to the seats.

"What can I get ya?" the bar tender asked us as he cleaned an empty glass.

"Two beers" I quickly answered before Norway could say water. He just glared at me as the bar tender turned to the counter behind him.

"Here ya go!" the bar tender said handing us both glasses filled to the brim with light brown liquid.

I heard Norway give a frustrated sigh before sipping a little. I smirked. I just need him to finish that one glass and he'll be so drunk he can't tell red from blue!

I gulped some of mine down not worrying one bit. I could drink more than anyone in the world and still be completely clear-headed.

I watched Norway intently as he sipped his drink. I was just waiting for his eyes to flick to that slightly lighter blue that meant he was totally drunk.

It seemed like hours but in reality it was only about 20 minutes before Norway's drink was gone. "Can we go home now" he slurred.

He looked up at me with those slightly pale blue eyes and I was sold. "Sure thing!" I almost yelled with excitement as I popped off my chair.

I yanked him out of the bar only to be welcomed by the warm sunshine signaling that it was still day.

I spotted my gleaming red car in the parking lot and practically raced toward it with Norway calling "I'm melting! I'm melting!" all the way there.

Oh yeah, this would be fun.

I opened the door as widely as I could and ushered Norway in.

"Whoa! This place is huge!" he exclaimed running into the kitchen and circling the island multiple times.

I bit my lip to contain my laughter. Suddenly Norway ducked behind the counter and started laughed uncontrollably and rolling all over the floor.

This time I couldn't control my laughter. It burst out of me as I myself fell to the floor. I looked back at the island with watery eyes to see Norway slowly lifting his head up to peek over the top.

He gasped and the popped up pointing at the couch "A BUNNY!" he shouted. I followed his gaze to see his stuffed bunny sitting on the couch. "I_ LOVE_ BUNNIES!" he yelled again and raced over to it.

He pounced on the poor thing and began sucking on its ear. I managed to get off the floor even in the state I was in to sit next to him.

He shifted his eyes to me before crawling over and plopping down in my lap. He was now straddling me and staring into my eyes. His bunny was still hanging from his mouth.

He blinked a few times before he removed my hat and replaced it with the rabbit. "I bet you taste like strawberries!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"Huh?" I managed to get out before he licked my neck.

I was not expecting that. At all.

He seemed a little crazier than the last time he had alcohol.

"**BLOWFISH!**" he screamed causing me to jump a foot in the air. He scampered off my lap and ran up the stairs.

I was still in shock when he returned wearing nothing but his shirt and belt. Thankfully his um….vital organs were covered by the length of his shirt and the belt would keep it from rising.

He grabbed my hand and yanked me off the couch. "N-Norway, where are we going"?

"Narnia" he replied simply leading me into the kitchen.

"Ok" I mumbled to myself.

Suddenly he threw me to the floor by the fridge and whipped off his belt revealing he still had boxers on.

I had no time to say anything before he was straddling me again and pinning my wrists together over my head. He quickly wrapped his belt around my wrists twice before buckling it.

I looked up to see my wrists were strapped to the fridge handles. I looked back at Norway to see a triumphant grin upon his lips.

_...shit._ I thought to myself

Then without a word he slipped off of me and ran off back into the living room. "Norge!" I called out with urgency "don't leave me here!"

He popped his head back into the kitchen. "Of course I'm going to leave you here, you're my prisoner". With that he left, leaving me speechless and most defiantly in trouble.

I heard some thumping and clanging up stairs. I _needed_ to know what Norway was up to. I tried to move but the belt was secured too tightly around me wrists.

Damn. Even drunk he can imprison me I thought.

Then all I heard was Norway shouting "**weeeeeeeeeeeeee!**" I saw a flash of blue zip down the stairs and slide across about half of the kitchen.

Finally when it came to a halt I could plainly see Norway sitting in a laundry basket! He had one of those paper sailor hats on. The basket was complete with blankets pillows and of course a paper sail.

"I've reached the mother ship!" he said talking into an invisible watch on his wrist.

"Norge! Take this belt off of my wrists!" I yelled at him. He only turned and gave me a blank stare.

"Why would I do that? You have bunny to keep you company." He said. He was right the bunny was still on my head.

I shook my head and the bunny went flying off my head. Norway gasped and put his hand over his heart in horror.

Then his laundry basket slash boat fell over out of the blue. "**Ahhhhhhhhhh**!" he screamed as he scurried away from it.

"Hey captain wimp I'm starving over here!" I said hoping to sound tough. "Looks like you'll have to open the fridge"

"No need" he said blandly as he sauntered over to the cabinet. He moved some things around before he found the desired item.

To my surprise he pulled out chocolate pocky.

He brought it over to me and pulled one out. "Open" he commanded. I did as I was told seeing how I really was hungry.

He popped the end of it into my mouth and I clamped down gratefully on it.

"Hey haven't you ever heard of sharing?" he asked exasperatedly. I gave him a questioning look.

Norway just rolled his eyes and chomped on the other end of the pocky.

Whatever. At this point I didn't care.

I bit again at my end of the treat as did he. Pretty soon we were down to the last few bites. I figured I should just give it up to him and maybe he's give me another one.

I tried to let go but Norway had already chomped the rest of it clean off! I didn't register until that very moment our lips were touching.

Of course, the ever famous 'pocky game'

I didn't exactly mind that Norway was kissing me with as much passion as he was at the moment. What did bother me however was the fact that he seemed to be dominating me!

No way! I'm always in charge! Norway's no seme!

His roaming hands reached my belt buckle. He hastily tried to undo the clasp without breaking our kiss. "nor-way" I managed to get out in between breaths.

He pulled away abruptly "what?" he asked astonished.

"Don't...um do that" I said breathlessly

He looked at me blankly before he burst into tears. "You hate me don't you?" he cried

"No! I don't hate you Norge! Norge!" I tried to console him.

Norway wasn't convinced instead he just rand ran from the room sobbing like a three year old.

I sighed. He's impossible

Suddenly I heard Norway coming down the stairs tear free and singing.

"poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard when we drink we do it right getting slizzered sippin sizzurp in my ride, like three six now I'm feeling so fly like a G6. Like a G6, like a G6 Na Na Na na na now I'm feeling so fly like a G6" he sang at the top of his lungs

"I'm hungry!" he yelled at the ceiling. He rushed over to the cupboard and pulled out a cup of instant ramen.

He looked at it disapprovingly before flipping it over and scanning the package. With the same look on his face he walked casually over to the phone and dialed a number with ease.

"Hello ramen people?" he said into the phone "I wanna know how many dolphins it took to make your ramen."

He waited a little before he yelled into the receiver "no you're the one with the mental tissue!"

A laugh burst through my lips before I could stop it. He slammed the phone down and walked over to me.

He loosened the belt and let it fall to the floor. Then he slipped my jacket off as well as my tie. "What are you doing?" I asked in shock

"Anger sex!" he yelled stripping me of my clothes.

"Aahh!" I screamed but it was no use

**Heh heh yeah I had to end it here because I'm not very good at writing actual yaoi but I will once I seek assistance for later chapters! Oh yeah and sorry for the total OOCness of Norway but I just couldn't help it! ****REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
Like a G6, Like a G6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
Like a G6, Like a G6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 


End file.
